wavisddlegendfandomcom-20200215-history
Ocean Man
Ishinabeesh is the 1st chapter of the Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology quest. A team of eight dense bandits come together to form a pirate crew. Plot Summary After helping out King Chimble, the party were rewarded with a new ship, which they named the Phan, in addition, King Chimble gave Mac The Scallywag a little Kermit the Frog. Now calling themselves the 3kg Bag of Kidney Flavoured Sheeps, the party designed and hung up a flag on the top of their ship, then set sail into the ocean. Garfunkle climbed up to the crows nest of the ship where he saw a bird with a piece of paper tied to its leg, so he cast sleep on it, then caught it. The piece of paper was a letter directed to the party, as it was from Chuck Thundercock, who was telling them to meet him in Ireland, and so they prepared themselves for the journey ahead. Upon arrival at Ireland, a man at the ports was holding a sign that read "3kg Bag of Kidney Flavoured Sheeps," so they followed him, as they took them to the Ballsbridge Hotel by carriage. At the reception, they found Chuck Thundercock standing next to a man dressed as a magician, he told them that they should go hang around town, until they get a room. The party went to the beach, where they started to hear a funky rap coming from an anthropomorphic frog, calling himself Prince Fleaswallow, who was selling items in his flea market. The party bought some items from him, then Mac The Scallywag went around the beach busking for funds with Kermit the Frog. After a long day at the beach, they returned to the Ballsbridge Hotel, where Chuck Thundercock had gotten a room. He fully introduced his associate, who was called Isamu Guayasamin, then entered the room. The party were just able to make out a shadowy figure on the roof of another building, but before they could react, they shot an arrow and it pierced through Chuck. Enraged, Mac The Scallywag picked up Kermit the Frog and threw him at the shadowy figure, but he caught him with ease, then threw him back at Mac, who had just discovered that the shadowy man attached a bomb to him, which began releasing a noxious gas, knocking everyone in the room out. The party awoke in a jail cell with none of their equipment, but they saw that the lock keeping them in the cell was easily unlocked by completing a sudoku puzzle. Upon escaping their cell, they checked around the corridor, where they found a small black gnome in a straightjacket with a muzzle on. Garfunkle unlocked his cell door and took off his muzzle. The first thing the man said was, "I'm Disco Norm!" Garfunkle reluctantly freed him and so Disco Norm agreed to help out the party. They all ran to the stairs, but they passed the room with all their equipment inside, which they grabbed and fled with. When they got up the stairs, they opened the first door, where they saw a group of wardens neglecting their duties and playing Uno instead. Garfunkle distracted them by knocking one of the players out, stealing his uniform, then playing in place of him, allowing everyone else to pass without notice. They were then faced against a wall with a small hole at the top, which led to the next floor. They struggled for ideas for a bit, but then Disco Norm called forth Keith Lemon, who suddenly appeared and said, "come on up, through keyhole!" He helped everyone out the hole, but they were then faced with another trial. On his way to Disco Norm, Keith Lemon triggered a trap door, so the party had to climb on the monkey bars above it to get across a pit with a hungry vampire in it. Mac The Scallywag tried and fell in, but thanks to Kermit the Frog he was able to quickly get out on the other end. Keith Lemon tried next, but fell in, so Disco Norm jumped in and chucked him out the, then punched the vampire in the face, then jumped with tremendous height out of the pit himself. Mac then pulled a lever down which closed the trap door, allowing everyone else to cross. They were then face-to-face with an ominous, futuristic looking door. After a little debate, they went through, with Garfunkle, who had managed to catch up, but the door suddenly vanished as they entered. Inside was a man with grey skin calling himself Neil Bye, the bad guy. Mac charged at him with an attack, but Neil Bye caught him by the neck and, with an ominous purple aura, choked him and cast him aside. Neil Bye turned on all the lights revealing that they were in a testing chamber full of strange creatures, including: Chuck Thundercock and his wife, and the boy with black hair. Suddenly, Isamu Guayasamin crashed down with the shadowy figure from the hotel, as they were stuck in a heated battle. Neil Bye shook his head then left the fight to the one he called the Ocean Man. The party, with Isamu Guayasamin and Disco Norm, fought the Ocean Man in a heated battle, but Sober was able to land a final hit on their foe with his boestaff, knocking his mask off. Isamu looked at his face and said, "Hayden?" with a puzzled expression. The Ocean Man fled, and then Isamu pulled out a demon capsule, releasing the Mystery Machine, which everyone got into. They crashed into the tanks with Chuck Thundercock and his wife, and the boy with black hair in them, then fled out of the Umbrella Corporation Base. Featured Characters *[https://wavisddlegend.wikia.com/wiki/Mac_The_Scallywag Mac The Scallywag] *[https://wavisddlegend.wikia.com/wiki/Garfunkle Garfunkle] *[https://wavisddlegend.wikia.com/wiki/Sober Sober] *[https://wavisddlegend.wikia.com/wiki/Cool_Mint Cool Mint] *[https://wavisddlegend.wikia.com/wiki/Father_Ouledi Father Ouledi] *[https://wavisddlegend.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_Anne Steve Anne] *[https://wavisddlegend.wikia.com/wiki/Toht Toht] *[https://wavisddlegend.wikia.com/wiki/Sampy_Longnose Sampy Longnose] *[https://wavisddlegend.wikia.com/wiki/King_Chimble King Chimble] *[https://wavisddlegend.wikia.com/wiki/Kermit_the_Frog Kermit the Frog]' 'First Appearance *[https://wavisddlegend.wikia.com/wiki/Chuck_Thundercock Chuck Thundercock] *[https://wavisddlegend.wikia.com/wiki/Isamu_Guayasamin Isamu Guayasamin] *[https://wavisddlegend.wikia.com/wiki/Prince_Fleaswallow Prince Fleaswallow]' 'First Appearance *[https://wavisddlegend.wikia.com/wiki/Hayden_Christensen Ocean Man] *[https://wavisddlegend.wikia.com/wiki/Disco_Norm Disco Norm] *'Keith Lemon' *'Viago' *[https://wavisddlegend.wikia.com/wiki/Neil_Bye Neil Bye] Trivia * There were a couple character changes among the players: ** The player playing as Mac The Scallywag changed to Disco Norm, then back to Mac The Scallywag later on. ** The player playing as Garfunkle changed to Mac The Scallywag, then back to Garfunkle. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Ishinabeesh Category:Chapters Category:Cai